1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application claims priority under the Paris Convention based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-069864 (filed on Mar. 18, 2008), and the entire content of the aforementioned application is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a brightness enhancement film-laminated light diffuser plate which can sufficiently prevent scratching, and also can ensure sufficient brightness, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this specification and claims, a ten-point average roughness (Rz) is a value measured in accordance with JIS B0601-1994.